Loveless
by Nana-1211
Summary: Kagome was running, running as fast as her legs could carry her she was crying, tears running down her face, she had seen them again. She passed by the village grabbed her bag and Left no one could stop her for there was nothing that could soothe the pain
1. Heart Breaker

Chapter 1

Heartbreaker

**Dream**

_Kagome was running, running as fast as her legs could carry her she was crying, tears running down her face, she had seen them again. She passed by the village grabbed her bag and Left no one could stop her for there was nothing that could soothe the pain of her broken heart, she was leaving and leaving for good she didn't even turn back to say good-bye as she headed to the wail she had at least some relief of going home, but she never made, in what seemed like a split second her world went black_

…_.hitting …..blood……rape……pleads for help…._

AH! Kagome awoke in a cold sweat, she got out of bed and left her room out in the hall she walked two doors down and opened a beroom door . Inside was a figure sleeping soundly without care.

…_..a dream…..all just a dream…. _Kagome thought.

She went inside the room and closed the closet door that had been left open; she went to the other side of the bed and made room for herself beside the sleeping figure. Kagome lay down and caressed the face of the sleeping figure and snuggled close to it and finally closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

**Next Morning **

"KOHANNA!" Yelled a furious Kagome

"CAN YOU WAIT!" Kohanna yelled back

"MIZA IS WAITING FOR YOU!" Kagome warned

"What are you yelling for woman I'm right here." Kohanna walked downstairs

Bust an eardrum why don't you then I wouldn't be ale to here you!'

"Well if you weren't such a pain in the neck you wouldn't loose your hearing now wouldn't you." Kagome stated

Kohanna stuck her tongue out at her mom "MMMLLLLL" she teased

"MMMLLL…… now hurry and go to school already!" Kagome rushed

"What not even a goodbye……Ibet you cant wait until I graduate huh and for me to move out." Kohanna pouted.

"AHHHH….those will be the days." Kagome joked

"Fine all ready I can take a hint" Kohanna

Kagome quickly turner Kohanna around and gave her a hug

"You be careful okay" Kagome warned

"Aright Ill be home at 2 o'clock" Kohanna said

Kagome then let Kohana go ad waved good-bye _please god let her be safe protect her_

Kagome looked a t her watch and saw the time SHIT she screamed IM GONNA BE LATE AGAIN Kagome then grabbed her keys and left the house

**2 o'clock**

Kohanna opened the door to her house and went inside she looked around and noticed Kagome wasn't inside

MOM! She yelled but no one answered back

"_Hm Mom must have to work late today"_ Kohanna thought

She looked at the phone and noticed there was a new message she clicked the button and the messenger came on

You have 1 New Message

_Kohanna mommy has to work late today okay I left some Ramen in the pantry and…….oh ya some chicken in the frige Ill be home at 5 okay love you and make sure to lock up bye._

End of Message

"Gee not home untll 5 huh" Kohanna added _Well now its time to explore the Higurashi Shrine_ Kohanna thought _Now lets se I've already been everywhere upstairs next…………_Kohanna looked around the house until something outside the window caught her attention _That's it ….the Well Mom always locked the Shrine to the Well now its my turn to unlock it! _Kohanna busted through the door and headed for the Well _Now all I Need is a crowbar to hatch it open _she circled the Shrine and saw a window _HA! _She opened the rusted window and climbed in . She looked in the middle of the well house and saw it the well the well she wanted to explore.

"So this is the well huh" Kohanna huffed "I wonder why everyone makes such a big deal out of it" she unhooked it and and looked inside

"WOW" she echoed "Its so deep down"

Inside she saw a sparkle of light inside.

Huh! "what is that" she reached inside and tripped on a block of wood on the ground

"AHH" she yelled as she fell inside face first. A flash of Blue light surrounded her and she felt herself hit the ground

"OWW that was a big fall"Kohanna cooed

She looked up and noticed it very bright at the top

"Wow musta left the window open a little too much" Kohanna winced'

"Now how to get outta he….. OWWWW! She screamed

She looked down at her ankle and saw it was swollen and it doublet in size

_Oh CRAP she thought how am I going to explain this to mom she told me never to go near the well! _Kohanna heard voices and rustling at the top of the Well

HEY IS ANYONE OUT THERE I I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP DOWN HERE! Kohanna yelled

Suddenly a boy with black hair and a purple robe popped out and looked down at her for a few seconds and turned to talk to someone behind him

Hey Matsukasu come here quick there's a girl in the well she looks hurt but shes wearing strange clothes! The boy yelled

Then a boy with white long hair peered from the well he had a red kimono and DOG EARS !

Hey don't just stand there idiots ….GET ME OUTTA HERE! Kohanna yelled back at them .

Hey Matsukasu go down there and get her the boy whispered

Why don't you Haku! Matsukasu yelled back

But I'm not a demon and you are! Haku yelled

I'm only ¼ demon Matsukasu rgued

Kohanna had been hearing them yell for 5 minutes and her leg was killing her right now

I DON'T GIVE A FLYING SQUIRLE **WHO** COMES TO GET ME DAMMIT MY LEG IS THROBBING AND I DON'T FEEL WELL **SO ONE** OF YOU JUST GET

ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE **BEFORE I DIE OF PAINE**! Kohanna yelled

The 2 boys just shrugged and Matsukasu was the one who went down and picked Kohanna up and jumped out Kohanna blushed and looked at Matsukasu and looked at his ears

Are those really **REAL? **Kohanna took them into her hand and rubbed them

Matsukasu shuttered and moved his head outta the way

Don't do that! Matsukasu yelled

So the are real . Kohanna repeated

Corse they are you stupid girl! Matsukasu yelled

Hey don't call me stupid you don't even know me dog face! Kohanna snickered

I could just drop you right now if you don't shut your mouth! Matsukasu screamed

Kohanna made an angry face and pouted she wasn't going to win this battle she turned around and noticed her surroundings she gasped

Where…where the hell am I? she shouted This is still Japan right!

What are you blabben on about wench! Matsukasu stated

Where ……..where is my house! Kohanna yelled

You can live in our village! Haku reassured

Shut Up you stupid pervert! Matsukasu yelled

_What am I gonna do……….. how am I gonna get back home !_

Soon they reached a village inside she saw more demons and regular people like her they walked until then reached a hut.

MOM DAD were home ….oh yeah and we brought a girl I think she has amnesia . Matsukasu yelled

HEY DAD SHES A PRETTY YOUNG GIRL TOO ! Haku yelled

After the finished yelling a woman and a man entered the room

Haku what did I tell you about yelling in the house. the woman yelled

Don't be so harsh Sango and not in front of our guest . the man answered back

Matsukasu laied Kohanna an the futon next to a table

She said she didn't know where she was and on top of that I think she twisted her ankle Matsukasu informed them

Kaede had heard the commotion and their conversation and approached Kohanna.

Let me see ye leg small on……. Kaede paused and looked at the girl closely and took her chin and examined her face

Miroku Sango does ye look like someone you've seen before? Kaede asked

Sango and Miroku leaned in and also examined Kohanna's face

Sango was the first to notice and covered her mouth and gasped

Ka…Kagome! She yelled and hugged her friend

Kohanna surprised by the woman's reaction backed and pushed her away and scooted back into the wall and gazed upon the strange people.

Wh..who are you people and how do you know my mother! Kohanna Yelled

Mo…mother? questioned Miroku

Your not Kagome? Sango asked

No. Kohanna answered back That's my mom!

Every one looked at her with a puzzled face . Suddenly Inuyasha walked into the hut and saw everyone gathered in one place.

Hey wahts goin…….. Inuyasha paused and saw Kohanna and whispered K…Kagome?

He ran over to her and gave her a warm hug

I…I cant beleve it…….its really you! Inuyasha whispered

H..Hey what are you….what are you people…..where am I ?

TO BE CONTINUED

MY NOTES BEGIN

Hello readers how do you like my first Chapter I kinda messed up on the other one so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIE ME

**Dark Mousy Angel** signing off


	2. LOST and Found

**Hey you guys**

**Here**

**What is up my readers a thanks for the lets**

**see oh….only 4 reviews well I hope that you**

**can review more okay.**

**So NOW im gonna put quotations in my stories sorry bout that.**

**Well enjoy Chappie 2 Kay!**

**Chapter 2: Lost and Found**

Meanwhile Back in Present Time Japan

"Kohanna…Kohanna !" Kagome Yelled "Where is that little brat?"

Kagome goes outside "maybe she's over at Miza's house?" Kagome hurried over to the phone and dialed Miza's number.

(Phone Conversation)

"Hello." Kagome started "Good Evening Miza how are you?"

"_Oh hello Mrs. Higurashi wats up?" _Miza answered back

"I wanted to now by any chance did Kohanna happen to stay at your house, because she's not here at home." Kagome asked.

"_Oh…no…I..I'm sorry Mrs. Higurashi she went home right after school." _Miza apologized.

"Oh okay well then thanks ba-bye" Kagome hung up the phone.

Kagome quickly looked around the house she looked from top to bottom.

"Now if I were a 15 yr old where would I……" Kagome caught something outside at the corner of her eye through the window

"She….she wouldn't" Her eyes widened.

She ran out of the house and headed to the shrine she looked at the lock and it hadn't been opened

"Thank God" she breathed out heavily.

Suddenly she heard a slight THUMP from the inside of the well house. She looked at the corner of the shrine and saw the window open all the way.

"NO" Kagome thought "she's too smart to go through here I've told her millions of times never to go NEAR this well or part of the estate she…she wouldn't!"

Kagome calmly walked to the window and looked inside, she saw that the well had been opened. Kagome turned and put her back against the wall of the well house. It had been 15 years before Kagome had gone to dig up her past in the feudal area she had sworn to herself never to go back. Kagome looked back into her memories on why she left….she had seen them again seen him and her holding each other in a warm embrace. Oh how she wanted to be held by him as she held her, she knew that there was no room for her to squeeze in their relationship but…..

"NO" Kagome covered her head "ITS DONE ITS OVER!"

Kagome looked up to the heavens.

"Why...why now why me?" Kagome sat in silence for what seemed hours ."Well" Kagome lifts herself from the ground and slowly walks to the door of the shrine "Someone's gota go and get the brat, and I guess its going to have to be me." She takes out a silver key from her back pocket and inserts it into the key hole she hesitates a little and looks at the door "Okay Kags heres the plan." She opens the lock and the door. Kagome walks down the shaky steps of the million year old shrine " Your only going to go get kohanna and talk some sense into that brat slap her a few time and both of us will be on our merry way. Kagome looked into the well "wow" she

Thought "I forgot how deep it was" Kagome hopped over the rim of the well "Well here goes nothing."

**Kaedes Hut**

"So yawl used to travel with my mom huh"Kohanna shouted "What a quinkidink"

"Aye how is she by the way" Kaede asked

"Fine I guess yall could say that." Kohanna stated

"Im sorry to question but" Sango asked "But why did she leave?"

Kohanna Looked up at Sango with confusion in her eyes

"What you mean she didn't tell yall?"

Sango and the rest of the hut looked at the girl in confusion

"_Man what was that Lady thinking she didn't even tell her own friends!"_

Kohanna bounced out of her thoughts and changed her expression to a sad and almost a crying one.

"Ummm……..Lady Kohanna you were saying…." Miroku Interupted

"Naraku….."was all that she said

Notes

Hello readers sorry this took me so long anyways what did Naraku do to kagome dam dam dam who does Kagome Wish was still Here find out on my next chapter R&R please!


	3. Naraku

**Hello Peeps**

I know you guys have been anxious about this chapter well here it is

Thanks for reviews from:

**KagiHime**

**Kagome10678**

**Inuyasharockerchicks**

**kate**

**youngkagome**

**fallenstar127**

**Kikira Mizumishi**

Now heres chapter 3!

**Chapter 3**

"Naraku?" Inuyasha yelled "what does **he** have to do about this?" Inuyasha had just come in and was listening to their conversation. He hadn't heard Naraku's name in a long time, and was surprised to hear it from Kohanna. Had she ever met Naraku?

"what happened Lady Kohanna What did Naraku do to Miss Kagome?" Miroku asked worriedly.

Kohanna looked at Miroku _"Mom…..how could you not tell them I Know your always secretive about things but…..not…not this!"_ Kohanna looked away "M-My mother was hurt by him, he left a never ending scar in my mothers memories. Her nights are sleepless, she worries so much about our….my safety at night she closes every door in the house, any closed, dark spaces….anything that will remind her of …him."

"But what happened what did he do?" Sango questioned

Kohanna looked up and gritted her teeth " To him……My mother was a toy, and he was the puppet master pulling the strings. His pleasure was her nightmare, she was his punching bag to relive his so called "stress"."

Sangos eyes widened "so you mean he…."

"Raped her, tortured her and did it to the point of an opportunist taking charge of a harmless rag doll…….all for his own amusement? Kohanna paused " Yes…..that is exactly what naraku did to my mother."

Everyone looked at Kohanna in disbelief. How could some one do that to Kagome? Taking advantage of her in the most horrible, awful ways… of course the outcome would be overwhelming and difficult to forget. Only a mad man would do such a thing…..and Naraku fit the definition.

Kagome reached the rim of the well and hopped over it " Well I made it." She looked around and smiled at the sun, it had always shine brighter here than in her time. She looked around and spotted the sacred tree "there it is… the sacred tree, I would always be able to find my way to Kaedes house from there." Kagome walked toward it "If I'm lucky Sango and Miroku spotted her and mistaken her for me." She walked for about ten minuets when she reached Kaedes village. She stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the clearing. _"Remember Kags your only here for Kohanna….nothing else." _She mentally nodded to her self and made a run for Kaedes hut.

She reached only two inches from the door when she heard a familiar voice " That's it I've heard enough!" Kagome held her breath and out came Inuyasha

Inuyasha looked forward and was met by two beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Ka-ka-Kagome." He whispered.

Kagome couldn't bear to see him she shoved her way past him and entered the hut, inside she found Sango. Miroku, Shippo, Kikyo, two other people and finally Kohanna.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed as she ran blindly to Kagome and gave her a tight embrace while crying heavily on her shoulder.

Kagome, surprised by her reaction came to her ear "Sango, what's the matter what's going on he…" Kagome paused and looked at Kohanna who had a serious and angry face on.

"Y-Y-You told them?" Kagome blurted out.

"YOU AND I KNOW GOD DAM WELL THAT THEY SHOULD KNOW MOTHER!"

Kohanna screamed at her with anger

" LOOK ITS MY DESITION IF I WANT TO TELL THEM OR NOT YOU DON'T DECIDE FOR ME!" Kagome yelled back " YOU DON'T DO THAT KOHANNA, YOU DON'T BLURT OUT MY PERSOLNAL LIFE IN PUBLIC!" Kagome paused "YOU REALLY WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT YOUR MOTHER WAS RAPED….ABUSED AND BETRAYED BY A MAD MAN AND THE MAN SHE TRULY LOVED!" Kagome stormed up to Kohanna and slapped her. "Don't you ever do that to me Kohanna…..don't you….." Kagome dropped to her knees "ever…" Kagome finished

Kohanna looked down at her mother and stormed out of the hut, as she did Inuyasha grabbed her arm and turned her around " You should apologize you know." Kohanna snatched her hands out of his grasp "You don't command me dog face."

My Notes Begin

Hey you guys long time no review. I really hope you like this chapter I wrote it in a jiffy. And also for those of you confused here Inuyasha and Kagome are not together Inuyasha and Kikyo are, And also Matsukazu is not Kagome and Inyashas Son and especially not Kohanna's brother. My story is based on Kaome being betrayed BY Inuyasha and being kidnapped BY Naraku, and taken in by……. Oopps cant tell you guys that yet you will have to wait a few more chapters to find and see who this mystery character that Kagome is heard talking about in the story.( MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

(Hint: Hes in another Anime Series

His favorite fraze is that laugh I just said.)

If you know the answer email me my e-mail address !


	4. A Small Smile Means all the Difference

Hey you guys long time no write!!!

Sorry for the long delay

Well heres the next chapter of Loveless!

Kohanna kicked some dirt in front of her it had been almost 2 hours since the whole escapade with her mother. _"What the hell was she thinking….I swear sometimes I just want slap the crap OUT of that woman!" _ She walked only a few feet farther and found the well she had fallen through to get to where she was now. "So here was that damn well." She said kicking it. "Well seeing as I have nothing better to do…" she stated before sitting on the rim of the Well. She looked up, a light breeze passing through her locks of hair.

Just then Inuyasha pushed through some bushes a few feet away, and looked up to see Kohanna sitting at the rim of the well. A picture of Kagome flashing in his head (hope you guys know what I'm talking about). He shook it out violently.

Kohanna felt the presence of someone and looked around, she saw Inuyasha with a weird look on his face. "Hey dogface…..are you mentally challenged or something ……cuz I heard that's contagious?" she shouted in his direction sarcastically.

Inuyasha heard her voice and looked up "Menta-what?" he walked over to her.

Kohanna noticed this and got up from the well and _"Does he know what space is?" _

Inuyasha also noticed her walking away "Hey!" he yelled grabbing her arm, and there he made a very big mistake, Kohanna then turned around and slapped him,

" WOAH WOAH WOAH THERE BUDDY!" she yelled " What the hell I know you for a couple of hours and you come and start harassing me?" she stated "Now, that's not a nice way to come on to a girl, and if you like me or something I'm WAY outta your league puppy……"

"WHAT?!?" he yelled "What the hell you ramblin about woman!!!" he turned rubbing his right cheek in pain and anger "…….all this nonsense about liking…..and leagues." He added quietly.

Kohanna looked up at him innocently "Sooo……you weren't hitting on me?"

"Of coarse not……..wait I don't even know what that means either!" Inuyasha yelled in agony.

Kohanna sighed "Oh, good…….cuz I was about to dropkick you." She stated bluntly as if she had done it many times before.

"Whatever." He said "Your mother is looking for you that's why I came out here." Inuyasha said serious now in his words.

Kohanna stopped "Oh…..wait…she sent you to find me?" she looked at him with her eyebrow cocked upwards "Kinda hard to believe since she hates you……she couldn't even look at you…..hm…….wonder why?"

Inuyasha's hands were curled up into white fists. "…….we should hurry…kagome….I mean your mom would worry." He managed to say through clenched teeth.

Kohanna hesitated before heading in the direction of which Inuyasha first came through. _"Wonder why mom holds such a grudge over this bonehead…….he's not worth the thought."_

They finally reached the hut. It seemed like everyone was outside, looking for her it seemed.

Kohanna saw her mother come out of the hut carrying a small fox.

"Kohanna" she heard her scream and come running up to her and glomping her with what she thought was the biggest hug she had ever gotten from her mom.

"Don't you ever run away again!" she cried over Kohanna's shoulder.

Kohanna looked at her mother and hugged her back. "I'm sorry…." she began "I'm hurting you…aren't I?" she closed her eyes and took in the hug.

Kagome 's tears came receded and only sniffles were heard "It's okay I'm fine." She whispered.

Both girls let go and Kohanna wasthe first to speak after the awkward silence of the hug "Besides I had a _very_ interesting chat with dogface over there." She looked over to see the surprised expression on her mothers face before walking towards the hut.

Inuyasha watched as Kohanna left, leaving Kagome all alone he walked towards her, he saw her look up and then look down. He knew she wanted nothing to do with him, but he wanted to talk to her at least. Seeing that It was pointless, he decided to retreat to his hut, but not before hearing a small voice behind him.

"….thank you.." It was quick and silent but he had caught it. He turned and watched as Kagome ran to the hut. He smiled, closed his eyes and felt a small gust of wind pick up a, he looked up and saw the sunset giving away to night.

"_your welcome"_


	5. Red Eyes and Whispers

**Hey you guys sorry for the wait i know its been taking me forever to do this but ive been having a lot of problems lately and I want to finish this I do really but its taking longer than i thought.  
sorry :D **

**well any ways heres the momment some of you guys have been waiting for...**

**CHAPTER 7**

_Whisper_

_There is a dark narrow path. At the end, a black door. It is cracked open midway. It creaks open slowly. The room is dark and shallow. The only source of light is a candle lit on a pedistool near a velvet black armchair. There is a a loud sound, the door has been shut the candle has been blown out. There is the sound of heavy breathing and footsteps comming closer._

_"Come to me..." a cold hairy hand turns your neck around slowly_

_"I am waiting for you..."_

_You turn around and see his face._

Kohanna wakes and sits up with lighning speed. She is breathing heavily and is in a coldsweat. She grabs her neck massaging it slowly. _"What the__ hell..was that?" _

_"Come to me"_

Kohanna moves around violently.

_"Okay." "Either that fired chicken was bad or im hearing things."_

Kohanna slowly got up from her sleeping mat carefull not to wake the others (especially her mom) she would have a fit, and went outside the hut. She wanted to investigate the strange voice.

_"Maybe dogface is playing a prank just to scare me."_

She looked around and scanned the outside of the hut. Everything looked normal nothing out of the ordinary. She heard snoring, turned and looked down.

_"oh."_

There on the floor in front of the hut was Inuyasha sleeping and keeping a "watchful eye on the hut".

_"I feel safe." _Kohanna joked

_"So he is like a human...he snores_." Kohanna bent down in front of him to anylize the "specimen"

_"Alright pup," "lets see your features"_

She saw that he had a face like a humans and the body too. Except two things that would throw anyone off. The two dog ears on top his silver white hair, and the claws on both of his hands.The white hair could pass as bleached...REALLY bleached white and his eyes could pass as contacts. She then noticed the kimono.

_"Wow!" "It looks really thick, almost like an animals hide." _

Kohanna was about to touch it when she felt a hand grab hers quickly.

"What the hell are you doing?" the voice asked

She looked up and saw two golden orbs looking straight at her.

"Nothing" she said snatching her hand away from Inuyasha's grasp. "I was just thinking about how cheap your kimono looks." she said bluntly standing up.

"Cheap!?" Inuyasha said in rage

"Yeah" Kohanna repeated. "Cheap."

"Heh." Inuyasha grinned "Well I'll have you know my kimono is 100 times better than your future clothes."

"Oh really?" Kohanna grined back "How So"

"It can withstand just about anything." he smirked with confidence

"AAAAnything?" Kohanna said reaching into her pocket.

"Thats righ...HEY HEY HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING RUNT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Inuyasha pushed Kohanna away.

"Whats wrong I thought you said anything?" she lifted up a lighter and flicked the rock inside and ignited a fire.

"WOW!" Inuyasha scrambled around and slapped the lighter from Kohanna's hand

"OW!" she yelped

Inuyasha pulled her behind him and took out the Tentsiga.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!?!" Kohanna asked moving from behind him and towards the lighter on the ground.

"DONT TOUCH IT!?!?! he yelled "IT COULD BE DANGEROUS!?!?!

Kohanna sighed and bent down and picked up the lighter and flicked it on again.

"Its not dangerous pup..." she moved closer to him with the lighter still ignited.

Inuyasha slowly stepped back every time she got closer "Are you sure?"

"Positive." she turned it off "This is how we get fire in the future, we dont need rocks and grass anymore...we've evolved from that."

"Oh." Inuyasha said putting his sword back in its seath

"You're something you know that." she yawned and streached her arms up.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked

Kohanna shook her head "Nothing" she said quickly

Inuyasha looked down."So," he started "Why are you up this late anyway?"

Kohanna looked up "Oh nothing much just a bad dream." she smiled "I thought it was you at first trying to scare me or something but I guess not."

"About..?" Inuyasha continued

"Just a voice...and a face..."Kohanna looked around to the forrest. Her head suddenly began to pulsate. She clutched her head. "hmm"

"Hey are you okay?" Inuyasha asked worriedly and was about to touch her when she looked up at him. Her eyes red and stoic, but just for a quick second. His eyes widened.

"I'm okay my head just..." Kohanna was interupted by the look in Inuyasha's eyes."Whats wrong with you?" she laughed "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Inuyasha watched as she laughed and shook his head. "No its...its nothing I just thought I..."

Kohanna smiled "okay well Im gonna hit the hay, you tire me.."

"Okay...HEY whats that supposed to mean?" he formed a fist with his hand.

Kohanna laughed "Goodnight." she waved

Inuyasha ruffled his kimono and slumped onto the floor as he was before she came and interupted his sleep "night." he mumbled

"...and Inuyasha..."

"Waddaya want now?" he asked roughly.

"...thanks...for listening.

Inuyasha stopped and gently what looked like smiled warmly. "Ya ya whatever just go ta sleep." he frowned and had a flashback of just seconds before.

_"...those eyes"_

Inuyasha shook his head violently _"no it...he's dead"_

Inuyasha slowly closed his eyes and was lost in thought while he slept he clutched his sword. He'll be damned if _he _came back and ruined his ife again. He's dead and thats how he intened to keep it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Heyguys sorry bout the long absence but I PROMISE I WILL FINNISH THIS STORY !!!!!!!!!! well and yes you may leave me flames I DO DESERVE THEM.**_

**_ 3nana_**


End file.
